Hydraulic hoses have many applications. Hydraulic hoses may transmit hydraulic fluid under pressure to cause hydraulic machinery to perform work. Hydraulic hoses may be used instead of rigid pipes or tubes where flexibility is required or beneficial. The hydraulic hoses may have steel fittings swaged on the ends. The weakest part of the hydraulic hose may be at the connection between the hose and the steel fittings. In response to the hydraulic hose bending within a specified distance of the fittings, or bending at a radius less than a minimum bend radius, the hose may rupture or leak, causing the hydraulic system to fail.